


Parasite

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul





	Parasite

You’re worrying me about you. I don't know why, but I see you gradually collapsing. At first they were just ideas and delusions you used to tell yourself they would go but, they certainly didn’t, right? It's really weird.. you were one of the most fun, charismatic people I’ve ever known. But, for some reason your light started fading.. it’s like.. a parasite taking control of your brain slowly. Gradually you started losing everything that made you you.. Most of your friends, your humorous personality, your passion about life.. I even saw those cuts on your wrist.. really?! We used to bully these people, man .. this whole conversation reminded me of middle school. People used to tease me, make fun of me, call me a “parasite” for some reason, you know. The usual stuff..


End file.
